


День перед Рождеством

by Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, святочный рассказ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: menthol_blond</p>
            </blockquote>





	День перед Рождеством

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.

Дин паркуется у школы вовремя, но брата на месте нет. Стоянка пуста — последний день занятий перед Рождеством, родители расхватали своих детишек, развезли по домам, поближе к каминам, елкам, имбирным человечкам и прочим рекламным атрибутам семейного счастья. Дин косится на часы, потом на школьные ворота. В их мотеле отличный телик. Скоро начнется рождественский выпуск какого-то задрипанного мульт-шоу, по которому Сэмми прется изо всех своих соплячьих сил.

Гудок Импалы несется над стоянкой.

Ледяной ветер гоняет по асфальту смятую жестянку от колы. К лобовому стеклу примерзают снежинки. В Мичигане холодно. В этом году их ждет белое Рождество.  
Дин закрывает машину, топает к школьному крыльцу. В одном кармане ствол. В другом — мешочек соли и фляжка святой воды.

Вечер перед рождественскими каникулами. Ничего особенного. Ничего страшного. Быть может, Сэм закорешился с кем-то из случайных одноклассников и теперь наворачивает имбирных человечков, пригревшись у чужого камина. Когда Дин до него доберется, у малька глаза через жопу наружу выскочат! Если конечно...

Да в порядке все с этим сопляком. Стопудов. Без вариантов.

— Сэм! Сэмми! — голос Дина гремит в школьном вестибюле. Визжит — не хуже, чем жестянка по асфальту. Ломается голос, черт бы его подрал. Срывается — уж больно лихая у них с отцом сегодня ночка выдалась. Не захочешь — а заорешь. От страха.

— Сэм!

— Мистер Винчестер? — благовоспитанно отзывается из-за поворота какая-то пергидрольная крыса. Училка здешняя. Из старых дев. Видок у нее — краше в гроб кладут. В содержимом гробов Дин только так разбирается.

— Он самый. — Одна рука на стволе, вторая на фляге, обе в карманах.

— К сожалению, с вашим братом произошли серьезные неприятности.

Скрип кожаной куртки. Скрип зубов. Кажется, даже губы у Дина сейчас скрипят, раздвигаясь в улыбке:

— В чем дело?

— Мне очень жаль... — неразборчиво пищит крыса. — Но нам пришлось оставить Сэмми после уроков. Его поведение... я бы посоветовала обратиться к школьному психологу.

— Мне тоже очень жаль... — выдыхает Дин. Мелкий ублюдок получит свое в мотеле. Потом. Или не получит.

— Явные проблемы в семье... Мне кажется, мистер Винчестер, ваша мать уделяет недостаточно внимания...

— Наша мать умерла, — пожимает плечами Дин. Плечи все еще сведены. Кулаки разжаты.

— О! Мне очень жаль, мне очень, очень жаль. Но агрессия... — крыса шуршит словами, как воображаемым хвостом. И крутит задницей, сопровождая Дина к запертой двери: — Сегодняшнее происшествие с Молли Браун... Она приготовила вашему брату рождественский подарок! А он растоптал его... Сказал, что зло надо уничтожать.

— Мне очень жаль... — Дин прикидывает, где взять досье на семейство этих Браунов. И через сколько часов проснется отец. Славная сегодня была охота. Завтрашняя может стать ничуть не хуже — у Сэмми офигенское чутье на всякую дрянь.

— Я обязательно с ним поговорю и все выясню, — сейчас Дин не врет. Даже когда извиняется. Даже когда желает этой мымре счастливого Рождества. И когда опускает ладонь на плечо выскочившего из класса Сэма. Плечо такое же напряженное, как у него самого.

Безымянная учительская крыса почему-то благодарит. И провожает их до стоянки — к счастью, всего лишь взглядом.

— Что ты отчебучил? — Дин разворачивает Импалу. Косится на Сэма, который копается сейчас в своем школьном рюкзаке. Выкладывает на сиденье какие-то осколки. Елочное украшение? Разбитый шарик.

— Она сказала, что там живет дух, — Сэм пожимает плечами, поднимает над передним сиденьем ладонь. На ней осколки «снежного шарика». Дешевая игрушка из дешевой забегаловки — логотип уцелел, ее можно опознать.

Остатки растоптанного домика. Осколки красной крыши и расплющенные стены. Снесенный чердак.

— Ты решил его уничтожить? — Дин сжимает ладонь брата в кулак. Осторожно, чтобы не поранить осколками.

— Я его уничтожил, — серьезно вздыхает Сэм.

— Дурила... Это дух святого Рождества. Или гребаного Санта Клауса. Или дух тех носков у камина. Никакой нечисти, детка.

— Да? — Сэм облизывает губы. Глаза у него тоже влажные.

— Сам себе балбес. — Дин выруливает на шоссе. Полицейских тут нет, а если и стопанут, то поддельные права хоть на что-то сгодятся. Внешне-то он на шестнадцать не сильно тянет, но копы все равно верят. Морда лица у него уж больно серьезная. До мотеля всего миля. Сунуть сопляка к экрану, а самому — в душ и в койку. И пусть все призраки отсосут. Скоро ведь Рождество.

Сэм поворачивается к стеклу. Водит по нему пальцем. Противный скрип. Но всхлипы еще противнее. 

Импала стрелой проносится мимо мотеля, где спит сейчас отец.

Сэм не успевает задать вопрос — прямо по курсу стоянка той самой забегаловки. Логотип отражается в мокром черном асфальте.

— Ты мне купишь такой же, да? — Сэмми вытряхивается с заднего сиденья.

— Ну прямо сплю и вижу! — фыркает Дин — Шевелись давай, помощник Санты...  
Дин тюкает брата кулаком в спину — придает тому ускорение.

— Спасибо! — пищит Сэмми. — Ты из-за меня сюда приехал?

— Да шевелись ты, черепаха хренова... — бухтит Дин. — Нужно мне очень — из-за тебя. Мелкий ты еще, чтобы заценить. У девки на раздаче — вон какие дойки.

Сквозь освещенное окно Дину отлично виден прилавок. Деваха и впрямь в наличии. И пиво. И бургеры. И детский обед с рождественской игрушкой — тоже.  
Дин убирает руки в карманы. Нашаривает десять баксов. Ну и ствол заодно.


End file.
